


Separation

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A drabble for 7x08 - Attached.





	Separation

Beverly had been frantically pressing buttons on her tricorder, desperate to deactivate the containment beam so she and Jean-Luc could escape.  She finally managed to make a hole, barely large enough for a person.  She heard the people running towards them and could feel Jean-Luc’s panic at being caught again.  Without thinking, she shoved him though the opening and he watched in horror as the hole closed behind him, leaving Beverly on the other side to be grabbed by the Prytt.  Their eyes met.  Through the shared link that had been forced upon them, they both could be heard in the other’s head saying the words they hadn’t been able to admit out loud the night before, even going so far on Jean-Luc’s part to say the feelings had faded.  They hadn’t.  And Beverly...she had carefully hidden her own feelings somehow.  But now, now when they might be separated, she had to let him know. 

_“I love you.”_


End file.
